My True Destiny
by Tiryn
Summary: Igneous doesn't like how her life turned out at Twilight Town, so she's back at Destiny Islands with both gangs of Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts to try to get her life back to normal. Not going to happen. NOT A YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Tiryn: Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are too easy too ignore, so why not make the worlds together? READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES! Love you all! Mwah!

Disclaimer: I don't anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy. So please don't murder me!

"Speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_'telepathic thoughts with animals'_

_(me interrupting)_

(normal brackets)

Lines are either a change of POVs or a change of destination or time.

* * *

_**My True Destiny**_

_**Chapter I

* * *

**_

My name is Igneous Kouruhachi. I'm fourteen years old and going to high school within a week. I used to have the perfect family, but I guess I'll never get over that we're not so... complete, anymore. But now I am bound for Destiny Islands, where I'll be living with my older cousin, Cloud Strife. All I'm worried about is if I'll be the weird loner again. More onto that later; right now I'm going to miss the gummi ship if I don't hurry up!

"Mrs! You're going to be late!" That was one of the maids that still took care of me. I knocked three times to answer her. (Did I mention I couldn't speak since the family thing?)

One of the maids asked if I was ready to go once I came out of my room. I nodded yes of course, but I always said yes so that they won't worry that i wasn't alright. It was an hour's walk to the station, but since we were in such a rush to get to the gummi-port, the driver took me there instead.

I got on the plane, put in my earphones, and patiently waited for the plane to land in Destiny Islands.

* * *

_Welcome to Destiny Islands. Please retrieve your bags before departing. Have a nice day!_

Have a nice day indeed. But I did what she suggested anyway.

Well then, now to find Cloud.

* * *

"Excuse me, are you Igneous Kouruhachi?" a voice that was sweet, but dangerous, said behind me. I turned around to face a girl about twenty with short black hair tied back with a white bandanna straight across her forehead. She also had a black half shirt tank top with a blank tank top underneath. Her arms had black fingerless gloves like the ones that I was wearing. She was also wearing black shorts with a black tail that was attached. A gun was also strapped to her thigh.

I just nodded my head yes. Well, what else do you expect me to do? Talk on the drop of a dime just like that? Wait, don't answer that question. I don't even want to know what you are thinking!

The woman's smile widened into some little excited kids smile. To tell you the truth, it was kinda cute, to say in the least. "Great! Cloud sent me to get you! Hey, do you remember me?" She was anxious now. Now that I have a closer look at her, she does spark a memory, it's just so out of reach. I put out my hand in a 'kinda' sign. She sighed, and, in a last attempt to remind me who she was, she held out her left fist and right hand.

Oh, I remember this! It was our secret handshake! Let's see if she is who I think she is. Since it's a secret handshake, I have authorities that told me not to write down the steps and explain how it works, which would have taken _forever_!

Anyway, after we were done with the secret handshake, I glomped her with all the might I could muster. It was Tifa! It really was Tifa! She was one of my best friends on Destiny Islands before I had to move to Twilight Town to live in that big mansion in the woods. Pretty, but pretty lonely.

And yeah, I was friends with a few people before I got back here, but it just wasn't like the crazy gang back here on the islands. Here, we would have fun and probably pull a few pranks now and then but the point is, I missed this place.

Badly.

Once we were out of our death hugs, she gave me a pity-filled smile that just wanted me to kill her! I don't want pity, even though she doesn't know anything, and is trying to be nice. Well, if she doesn't know anything, I'll be fine; if she doesn't find out, that is.

I smiled back at her in a (hopefully) comforting way that I (hopefully) have. At that particular moment her phone rang and some song about clouds bursted out of the speakers. I can pretty much guess who's calling.

Tifa was full out blushing when she answered Cloud's call.

* * *

**Tifa's POV**

Once I picked my phone out of my pocket and answered Cloud's call, I was mentally in hysterics. I can tell by the way that Igneous' eyes lit up she knew who it was and why I was blushing. I really need to work on hiding my feelings.

"Hey Cloud! What's up?" I nervously asked Cloud when I picked my phone up.

"Yo, is Igneous there yet? We're all ready, you know!" He shouted into the phone. Now my ears are ringing and Cloud is going to experience Hell when I get my hands on him! I glanced over at Igneous only to see that she was making kissy faces toward me. I blushed an even deeper red.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled at Igneous although the phone was still on my ear.

"Okay, okay! We'll stop calling you! Sheesh, and I thought Axel had problems..." In the background, I heard shouts and something smashing against the walls. I was getting angrier every minute that I listened to the shit that was happening in my bar.

"We'll be there. And if I find anything broken or out of place, I know the two exact people to blame it on." I said darkly.

"Wait, Tifa! Don't hang-" I hung up on Cloud before he could finish his sentence. I was pissed at Cloud and he's going to face my wrath. I looked over at Igneous and saw that she was trying to hold in her laughter, although not successfully. I bursted out laughing after a bit. It felt good to laugh out loud for a change.

"Come on, Igneous. Let's get to the bar, okay?" I asked her. She nodded yes and grabbed the few bags that she bothered to bring with her. Once Rikku gets a hold of her, I don't think her wardrobe will survive when Rikku's through. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the curb and called for a taxi. A taxi pulled up shortly afterwards and we stuffed the suitcases into the back. We climbed in and headed towards Seventh Heaven.

Igneous is in for a surprise when she gets there.

**End of POV

* * *

**

I knew that coming here was one of the greatest ideas that I have ever thought of. I was happier than I have ever been in a long time. We are currently heading towards Seventh Heaven, the bar that Tifa owns and works at. It was actually one of the few places that I could be myself when ever I wanted to relax or just have a good time. It was dubbed The Hangout thanks to moi.

The taxi finally arrived at the bar. Once we paid the fine, Tifa helped me get out the few suitcases that I brought with me and we headed towards the door. It seemed a bit quiet; too quiet for my tastes. I was causes as I walked toward the door. I saw Cloud's bike nearby, so I knew he was here. It was pitch black when Tifa opened the door with that weird smile of hers.

Too late, I realized what they have planned.

"SURPRISE!" The entire group yelled out. There was also some other people that I didn't know of, but I didn't pay attention to them. I was looking around at all the familiar faces; Cloud, Vincent (he didn't scream out surprise, as is expected), Rude, Reno, Yuna, Pain (she didn't scream out surprise, as is also expected), Rikku, Cid wasn't there, Marlene, Denzel, and Red. They were all here to greet me; me! A girl that wasn't here for five years! It was touching; really touching.

I didn't notice it, but I cried tears of joy. It looks like I might not be so lonely after all.

* * *

Tiryn: YAY! First chappy is done! I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

Tiryn: This is the second chapter for those of you who actually like my story and read it! Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I don't anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy. So please don't murder me!

"Speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_'telepathic thoughts with animals'_

_(me interrupting)_

(normal brackets)

Lines are either a change of POVs or a change of destination or time.

* * *

_**My True Destiny**_

_**Chapter II

* * *

**_

They threw me a fucking welcome back party! I didn't know that they missed me this much. I feel so loved.

Seriously, I do. I have tears of joy running down my cheeks.

I saw Cloud's chocobo looking hair head towards me after everyone yelled surprise. He got in front of me and knelt down in front of me. "Welcome back to Destiny Islands, Igneous." He then hugged me. It was the first hug that I have received since I left Destiny Islands; besides Moms' of course. My thoughts and feelings saddened at the thought of Mom, the only other person who has cared for me after we left Destiny Islands. I hugged him back and balled my eyes out. Everyone stared in shock at me, but I didn't care at the moment.

Cloud patted my back, probably in sympathy. We let go after a bit, and he asked "Are you okay?" I nodded my head yes. He dug in his back pocket and brought out a fresh pad of paper and a sharpened pencil. I was bug eyed, I knew, so I squealed like one of those preppy girls and attacked Cloud in a bear hug. He was laughing a bit nervously and everyone else was laughing at Cloud. He glared at them, but they kept laughing at him, though a little less now.

I helped him up and he yelled "Let the party start!" Everybody forgot the awkward incident, the music started and everybody started to dance and/or talk. Cloud led me through the crowd and we arrived to a group of teenagers that were probably the same age as me. Cloud smiled and said, "Igneous, these will hopefully be your new friends." He glared at a few of them. Then he turned and smiled back at me. "Have fun!" He left and I was left standing awkwardly in the middle of all of the gazes that were directed at me.

A kid with a starfish looking hairdo came up and smiled at me in kindness and held out his hand. "My name's Sora! Hope you like it back here in Destiny Islands." He smiled cheesily. I smiled back nervously. A blond kid who sorta looked like Sora came up and offered his hand more gentlemanly than Sora did.

"My name is Roxas. I'm related to Sora." He rolled his eyes as he said the last sentence. "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" He asked me. I wrote down 'Igneous Kouruhachi' on the notepad that Cloud gave me and showed it to Roxas. Roxas read it quickly and replied, "Beautiful name, Igneous." I blushed a bit.

Next, a guy with long silver hair came up and smiled to me. "My name's Riku, spelled with one k by the way." He then introduced me to the rest of the people. There was Kairi and Namine (they're twin sisters; kinda like Sora and Roxas), Ollet (she's really nice), Hayner, and Pence (looks like he eats a lot). I nodded to them all and waved since I couldn't, wouldn't, talk. After they all introduced themselves, Namine, Kairi, and Ollet stole me from the boys (their words, not mine!) and they tried to carry a conversation with me. Even though I answered the best I could, I couldn't answer all of their questions. But there was one question that I didn't answer at all.

"Hey Igneous," Kairi started cautiously. My head snapped towards her. I think I heard whiplash, but I decided to ignore it. Kairi continued on, "Why did you come back to Destiny Islands?" All three girl's gazes were on me and it made me feel uncomfortable. I shook my head no and kept my head down to where I was facing the ground.

"Hello, ladies." A voice I didn't know say. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and, without warning, grabbed the hand, flipped the person over me and whoever it was landed with a loud 'oomph' and was on their back. After that one second fight thing, I looked to see who it was that I flipped over my shoulder, hoping to god it wasn't my father. What shocked me was that his eyes were an emerald green with spiky red hair that went down to about his mid back. He was wearing a type of black coat and boots that made him look even better.

He blinked up at me and blushed.

* * *

**_Okay, I know this chapter is a bit short, but it was all I could come up for the moment. Sorry if I haven't updated anything in, like, forever, so hopefully I can update everything and get some of my other ideas onto this site._**

**_By the way, will you please update? I would really appreciate it!_**

**_Pleases and thank yous ^^  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Tiryn: YAY! It's the third chapter ^^ Hope you guys enjoy this one ^^

Disclaimer: I don't anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy. So please don't murder me!

"Speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_'telepathic thoughts with animals'_

_(me interrupting)_

(normal brackets)

Lines are either a change of POVs or a change of destination or time.

* * *

_**My True Destiny**_

_**Chapter III

* * *

**_

I blinked and threw the guy across the room. Everyone else was laughing, Cloud was laughing the hardest with some black haired dude that looked like him. I was staring at them like 'what the fuck?' kinda way.

Cloud was the first one to speak. "Axel! You got your butt kicked by my cousin!" He laughed even harder and the black haired one laughed even harder with him. I was completely and utterly confused at this point so I raised my eyebrow, walked up to Cloud, and whacked him upside the head to get his attention. "Ow!" He said. More laughter circled the room. He looked, well more like glared, at me and waited for me to write or say or whatever I wanted. I quickly wrote 'Who the hell is the redhead?' I gave it to him. He raised his eyebrow and looked after the guy I threw. He then sighed and said, "That is Axel, if you want to know his name. Don't worry, he's a friend, so you don't need to go all ninja on us."

I rolled my eyes and went over to Axel. As soon as he saw me, he got a look of fear in his eyes. "Hey, look, I'm sorry about whatever I did, okay?" I shrugged and wrote down, 'Sorry, just a physical reaction; don't worry about it.' I gave it to him. When he read it, Axel raised one of his eyebrows, but didn't say anything about it. He then smiled and held out his hand. "So, friends then?" I smiled (his smile is contagious) and shook his hand, making my head nod once.

Hey, I get new friends and a party. I was a happy girl, okay?

"Hey, let's watch some movies!" Someone shouted in the crowd. Everyone agreed, of course, I didn't say anything, and someone popped in some horror flick with a bad storyline, but really good effects. It was a bit scary, but I have seen scarier.

It was halfway through the movie when I noticed we didn't have any popcorn. Who watches a horror flick without some good popcorn to eat? Plenty of people apparently. I rolled my eyes and sneaked past plenty of people either asleep or hanging onto someone else for dear life. Once I arrived in the kitchen, I found that they left out popcorn bags for the movie! Really, that just means that they are lazy people... or they're just too scared of the movie to care about the popcorn.

I put the popcorn in the bag and watched as the bag rose and the popcorn started to form into the wonderful, buttery concoction that we all cherish and love. I watched and let my mind wonder to my life in the last place that I used to live in. Okay, my life was picture perfect, and I mean it. Every time somebody would come over or look at us, they would make some stupid comment about how we were the best looking and loving family that they would see.

They don't know what was going on on the inside.

There were occasional fights between Mom and my father. They used to be about casual things, like if I should go to school when sick, or what restraunt we should eat at, or if my friends could come over. But it got worse over the months. Mom and Dad were together since college, which have been years before I was born. People used to say that they were the sweetest couple that they have ever seen, but that was before we moved to Twilight Town and were completely shunned there since we lived in the big mansion in the woods.

Mostly me, though. I was number one in both boys and girls track teams, there would occasionally be an animal walking near me whenever I left or went to school, and I made straight A's or B's. But people hated me because I was different from their 'normal' society. But hey, what could I do about it? I did make friends, though, but it didn't last long since Dad didn't approve of the friends that I did make.

Great, I'm droning on again. That's a habit I need to get out of, but it's kinda ironic that I drone on, but I don't talk with my mouth. Oh great, I'm droning on AGAIN!

I shook my head and snapped out of it in time to hear the microwave beep. I took it out and started to get it ready. My mind wondered again, and I began to stare out the window.

That was a big mistake.

I saw my father out there, seeming to stare straight at me. His lips were pulled into an evil smile and held a gun in his hand. His black hair seemed to be perfectly messy and his eyes were dark and stormy, not like the usual laughing green that my mom said she fell in love with. He slowly raised his hand and did a 'come on' gesture. I growled and ran out the living room.

"Hey, where are you-" Someone asked me something, but I was out the door and after the son-of-a-bitch who murdered my mom. He was going to pay.

* * *

Only one person reviewed and they are like the most awesome person in the world XD I loved your review, LoreilDarksky00 (hope I got that right ^^U)

Anyways, can't wait for more reviews ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tiryn: Alright, this is the fourth chapter. There will be some things revealed about Igneous, maybe not, but I hope you enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I don't anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy. So please don't murder me!

"Speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_'telepathic thoughts with animals'_

_(me interrupting)_

(normal brackets)

Lines are either a change of POVs or a change of destination or time.

* * *

_**My True Destiny**_

_**Chapter IV**_

Yeah, you heard me. My father murdered my mother. Number one reason why I moved back here, hoping to escape the past. But, sadly, the past always catches up to anyone who tries to run from it.

Lovely, isn't it? How life seems like it pulls all the surprises on you when, suddenly, it pulls a fast one on you. Take running at an alarming speed after a person who you really hate and then you almost fall off of a cliff. Yeah, a near-death situation is a great way for life to pull a fast one on you.

Life, why do you hate me so?

Angered at not finding my 'father' and coming to a close call with the ground below a certain cliff, I stood there with my fists shaking at my side. Tears slowly started to slide down my face. The sunset seemed sad and dreary to me now. For the first time in a long while, I broke down...

and I cried.

* * *

**Riku's POV**

We all stared out after Igneous ran off with an angry look on her face. Whatever happened must have made her mad, really mad, cause she looked like she was going to murder someone.

I think I was the only one who thought of going after Igneous, since I was the first one out the door. After looking over half of the town, I followed the sound of sobbing, which seemed to come from the cliffs that overlooked the entire town. I was shocked to see Igneous crying and rocking back and forth. I sat next to her and comforted her the best I could. She leaned into me and cried even harder, if that was possible.

Her sobs soon died down to little sniffles.

"Are you okay?" She seemed to hesitate before nodding a 'yes'. Don't believe it. "You sure?" I asked. She nodded her head yes yet again. I sighed and helped her up. "Come on, everyone's worried about you."

"Thank you." I was stunned. Cloud told us that she doesn't, won't, talk, so you can imagine my surprise when she thanked me. I thought I was going insane. "Race you?" Then again, I was stunned yet again. I nodded my head yes and got into position.

"On the count of three," I said. She nodded. "One..." I started.

"THREE!" She yelled before dashing off. I laughed.

"Hey, wait up! That wasn't fair!" We laughed the entire way back. She won, but at least she wasn't crying anymore. In my head, I was bashing my head against the wall. '_Why do I care about her? She's just a girl I met, a mute one at that!'_. I walked into the bar and was surprised when we were both tackled to the ground by almost everyone.

"Where were you guys? We were worried sick!" Tifa smacked me over the head. I rubbed my head as I smiled apologetically. As everyone was asking if we were alright, there was a loud crash outside. it was silent for a few minutes before there was a loud knock on the door.

"Oi, open the damn door, will ya? I ain't standing out here all day, and I traveled all the way here to see my best friend, damnit!" Igneous squeled loudly and opened the door to see an older woman there with a box and Cid strung over her shoulder. Her long black reached to about midback and her cold green eyes flashed about before landing on said red head.

She then smiled one of the creepiest smiles ever in my life. "Well then Igneous, ain't ya gonna give your aunt a hug?" Igneous tackled her to the ground. Everyone laughed at them while Vincent was silent, staring in shock at the woman who came.

"Sabrina! Glad you could make it!" Tifa said happily. This woman was Igneous' aunt? Don't believe it; they're too different.

"Well, I would've come sooner if this drunken idiot-" she dropped Cid on the floor unceremoniously on the ground while said man continued his quiet rant of cusswords at the strange woman. "Got to my place sooner and said something about my neice coming here!" She glared over at Cid. She then turned toward Igneous, who was latched onto her side. "Oi, you know how I hate hugs! Get off of me!" Sabrina than started to try and pry the red-head off of her. When that didn't succeed, she started to give Igneous a noogie.

Looked like it hurt, but Igneous was laughing like it was nothing! I swear, Igneous' family must have strange relatives.

* * *

**Oh, Riku, you have no fucking clue. Poor, poor Riku...**

**Anyways, I love everyone who waited _oh so patiently _for me to update! Here's the shoutouts:**

**LoreilDarksky00 I know, right? Thanks for the compliment XD Thank you, and the past is coming in a bit more, eh?**

**fictionalcharacterwish Like your username, btw! Thanks for the story! And don't worry, I plan on continueing :D**

**Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tiryn: Fifth chapter, people! Okay, Sabrina does belong to me, but she's based off a character of one of my friends (you know who you are!) and this is a little surprise for her! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy. So please don't murder me!

"Speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_'telepathic thoughts with animals'_

_(me interrupting)_

(normal brackets)

Lines are either a change of POVs or a change of destination or time.

* * *

_**My True Destiny**_

_**Chapter V**_

* * *

**Riku's POV**

"So, you're her aunt?" I asked, still a little stumped on the fact that Igneous had a somewhat crazy aunt.

She rolled her green eyes. "I said I was, wasn't I? Oh, and here's your present, kid." Her black gloves threw out a black and red present for Igneous. She caught it with ease and I could tell that she couldn't wait to open it up, but her hopes were quickly deflated when Cloud took the present from her.

"You got to wait, okay?" She pouted, but nodded anyways.

"Well," Sabrina yawned. "Time to get some food in my stomach before I go all cannibalistic on all of you." I shivered at her words. I'm locking the doors and windows of my room and house at all times now. The music turned back up and everyone returned to their conversations. I was still a little scared.

"Hey, Riku, mind helping me in here?" Is Sora in the kitchen? Ah, crap! I quickly ran into the kitchen. Flour and chocolate chips were everywhere!

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Sora, what are you doing in a kitchen alone?" Sora pouted.

"I wanted to make some cookies for Igneous!" He cried out. I sighed.

"Then what do you want me to be here for?"

"So you can help me and you won't have to pay Tifa for another kitchen again?" I sighed, rolled up my sleeves, and started to get to work. Sora couldn't cook to save his life! I swear, if Kairi didn't abandon him from ever going near the kitchen again, I would think all of this world would've burned right down into the ground!

About an hour later, the cookies were done, warm, and they haven't burned down Tifa's kitchen. I sighed and sat down in the chair in a huff. Sora was dancing around happily, singing something about cookies.

I chuckled. Sora's my best friend, for sure, but he was still a dunce. "Come on Sora, let's get these out of here before everyone can smell them." Sora nodded enthusiastically before grabbing two plates of cookies before kicking the door open and yelling, "Cookies for Igneous!" Everyone turned to look at us and laughed. I looked down at myself and realized I was covered in flour and chocolate chips. I swear I thought I saw a bit of raw cookie dough, but I was tackled before I could make sure.

I landed on the ground with Igneous smiling idiotically at me. She was sitting on my stomach (how is she extremely light?) eating a plate of cookies. She then grabbed her pen and pad and scribbled down something before turning it to show it to me.

_**Did you and Sora really make chocolate chip cookies just for me?**_

I nodded and then found myself being hugged to death by the red-head herself. "Thank you." Her voice was small and a whisper, but I heard it anyways. I smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome."

**_End of POV_**

* * *

**_Sabrina's POV_**

I watched as Igneous attacked Riku with one of her death hugs. I smiled sadly, seeing her interact with the boy so freely, and yet she held herself back. '_She got better, at least.'_

"It is good to see you again, Sabrina." I looked over to see one of my long time friends and crush, Vincent Valentine. I smiled, more freely this time.

"Tis the same to you, Vincent. How have you been? And what is up with the surprised look?" I teased a bit at the end. The last time that I had seen Vincent, we were on a mission several years ago. We found what we were looking for, but the team was to leave me behind because I was 'dead'. To them anyways.

"Well... how are you still alive?" Well, didn't expect that to happen. Vincent usually was a quiet person, and didn't really ask questions unless it was necessary.

I sighed. "I wasn't really dead in the first place, Vincent. I guess you could say that..." I didn't really know how to word this without him getting angry. I scratched the back of my head, deciding to put it as bluntly as possible. "the mission was planned that way." Total silence between us. I looked down away from Vincent's eyes, away from his possibly angry way.

"So that's why everyone was acting different." My head shot up at that. Big mistake. His eyes drilled into my soul, making me stand at a standstill. We were in our own little world, just me and him staring forever. We broke out of that from a cookie shoved in both of our faces. I looked down to see Igneous stare up at me with her big gray-blue eyes.

I smirked. "You're not going to eat it, squirt?" She frowned, as if trying to say that she wasn't short. I laughed. "You're short to me, kiddo!" Igneous pouted a bit more, before shoving the cookie into my laughing mouth. I glared. "Oh, you are so going to get it!" I chased her around, with her laughing her silent laugh. I didn't want to fall for Vincent, not again, and I don't want Igneous to get hurt.

What the hell am I supposed to do?

* * *

_**Do you guys liked it? Hope it wasn't too bad. Anyways, shoutouts:**_

_**Really? Review people!**_


End file.
